


Safe and Sound

by PrincessofDreams123



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: After a terrible battle, Bluestreak is very scared and some dear friends give him comfort. Rated Teen for aftermath of violence.  Platonic Bluestreak/OCs, mentioned side pairings.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Transformers G1. It belongs to Hasbro.(c) Dreamcatcher and Venus belong to me. The song Safe & Sound belongs to Taylor Swift. (c)
> 
> Let me know if you think I got the rating right, please.
> 
> Comments are love. <3

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_  
  
It had been a terrible day for the Autobots.  The battle had hardly gone well at all.  They had driven the Decepticons from the power plant but a bomb had been laid there.  The explosion from it ignited the power storages and that increased the devastation tenfold.  Many bots had been caught in the explosion and were badly damaged.  The medics had to bring in extra medberths from storage to accommodate the injured.  Optimus Prime was so worried for his troops.  It hurt his spark worse than anything seeing them in this state.  As their leader he blamed himself.  
  
In the medbay, others were trying to help the medics.  The femmes Dreamcatcher and Venus.  They did everything they could to help Ratchet and First Aid take care of their friends.  Wheeljack was helping too.  The usually cheerful engineer looked very sullen, even with his face mask.  Ratchet had stopped grouching and just spoke orders.  His optics projected pure worry.  First Aid seemed so afraid for his comrades.    
  
Late that night, the bots with minor injuries were asleep.  Those with more severe damage were hooked up to I.V. needles and life support machines.  The femmes stayed in medbay that night.  Neither could sleep at all.  Venus stayed near Jazz, who had a concussion but was now stabilized and in recharge.  Dream just watched over her beloved Prowl.  He had very heavy battle damage.  One of his doorwings was torn off, half of his chevron was missing, his left hand had to be reattached, armor near his spark chamber was crushed and debris had to be surgically removed from his legs.  Dream’s cheeks were wet with tears.  She hated seeing others hurt, especially those close to her.  Even though she had been part of this war for a long time, the devastation caused by it still felt like a sword to the spark.  She would never get used to it.  
  
Then she heard more sobbing.  She saw Prowl and Smokescreen’s younger brother Bluestreak crying in a corner.  She knew this hurt him as much, if not more than it hurt her.  Bluestreak had been the sole survivor of the Fall of Praxus.  Prowl and Smokescreen had been away at the time.  Bluestreak had never fully recovered from that. Dream felt a protective urge settle over her soul.  She viewed Bluestreak as a younger brother, even before she fell in love with Prowl.  Dreamcatcher went over to the red and gray gunner.  She hugged him softly and he clung to her, crying into her shoulder.  “Oh, Blue.”  Dream rubbed his back gently.  “It’ll be alright.”  To calm, she started singing part of a song she had heard once to calm him.    
  
 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_  
  
Bluestreak wept bitterly.  He was so worried about his brothers and his friends.  He had already lost almost everything else to the cons.  He didn’t want to loose them as well.  However, it helped to have his “Big Sister” with him now.  “D-Dreamy, I’m scared…” he whimpered.  
  
“Hush Blue.  They’ll be ok.  Our medics are the best there is and we have very strong mechs on our team.  They’ll be fine.”  Dream whispered to him.  She rocked gently to sooth the distraught young mech.  
  
  
 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone_  
  
Dream could not imagine what Bluestreak felt that horrible night when Praxus fell.  The image of him crawling out of the rubble all alone stung hard.  If she could take it all away she would.  If she could fix all the pain caused by the war she would.  But she couldn’t help everything.  Some things are beyond one’s control.  That does not lessen the fear or pain, though.  All she could now was do her best prevent the Decepticons from ruining this world and help her friends and loved ones through this difficult time.    
  
The memories of the horrendous night were still fresh in the gunner’s mind.  The whistle of the bombs, the screams of other bots, the pain of the buildings collapsing on top of him, and the worst was the sight of his creators’ gray and lifeless frames.  He wept harder just thinking about it.  He just couldn’t bear it.  He hated this wicked war.  He was stuck with it, however.  He didn’t want other places to suffer the same fate.  But that didn’t make the fighting any less scary and painful.  He clung to Dream and just listened to her voice for reassurance.    
  
 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_  
  
Venus now heard and looked over at the pair.  She felt so sad for Bluestreak.  She walked over and hugged him too.  Bluestreak burrowed in-between the femmes for warmth and comfort.  The femmes rocked gently to sooth him.  He whimpered and clung to both of them.  “D-Don’t l-l-leave.”    
  
They both smiled.  “We won’t ever leave you Bluestreak,”  Venus said firmly.  
  
Dream smiled.  “We won’t.  Your brothers will be safe too.  So will all our friends.  You’ll never be alone.”  Bluestreak knew in his spark they were right.  His breathing calmed and his spark’s thumping lessened.  The femmes sang the next part of the song, harmonizing with each other.  It started to lull the gunner into recharge.  
  
 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)_  
  
Ratchet checked the other Praxian mechs and breathed a sigh of relief.  The three Autobots snuggled together looked up.  The old medic smiled.  “They will make a full recovery, and so will everyone else.” The three Autobots broke into overjoyed grins.  This news gave them renewed hope.  That one day the war would end forever and that there would be peace and joy again.  
  
Bluestreak yawned and stayed close to his friends.  He finally fell asleep and for once, he had no more nightmares.  Instead, he had sweet and hopeful dreams.  Dreams of peace, love and better times ahead.  He knew one day everything would be fine.  They would all make it out of this Safe and Sound.    
  
 _Just close your eyes_  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...  
  
Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. 


End file.
